The Hero of Hard Work!
by Virgo with Cheer
Summary: Getting stranded in a world with no Quirks? Kinda horrifying but hopefully solvable. Finding out you don't speak the main language of wherever you are? Nothing a little hard work won't solve. Super villains attacking the city? Good to see that some things never change. And what's this about being Miraculous? Inspired by TeamNiceDynameat!
1. Chapter 0: New Origin

**AN- Alright, so, I've been having this little idea rattling around in my head for a while now, and just can't keep it contained anymore. I hope you all enjoy it.  
** ** _  
Narrator Speaking  
_** **  
Shouting  
**  
"Conversation"

'Inner Monologue'

' _Writing_ '

 **Prologue: Izuku Midoriya; NEW Origin.**

 ** _Not all Men are Created Equal. I had learned this years ago, but even still, it remained true.  
_**  
"Class, today we have a new addition to our class! Please, If you would come in young man." The young looking, red-headed teacher called to the door, drawing the students forward to see the new arrival.

"A-ah! Yes, Miss Bustier!" A male voice slightly stammered out from behind the door.

 ** _Some are Stronger, some are Smarter, and some are just Better. It sounds like a simple premise, but it was anything but.  
_**  
The door slowly opened, allowing the class to see a head of green colored, slightly wavy hair, shaped almost like a bush.

As the door opened the rest of the way, the person who stepped through was both more and less than they expected.

To start with, the transfer was surprisingly short, standing at around 5" 6' or 7' at most, with some of that being hair. He also had an almost 'scared' demeanor around him, and almost scrunched into his uniform, giving the impression of a turtle who wanted to retreat into its shell.

Eventually though, Miss Bustier was able to place him front and center, and the boy seemed to take a moment to gather himself.

He took a deep breath, before exhaling it slowly. With it, came his introduction.

"Ah-oooh~. H-Hello everyone! M-M-My Na-Name is...

 ** _My Name is...  
_**  
"Midoriya Izuku! I... hopewegetalong?" The boy hastily blabbered out, prompting some sniggers from some of the students, the most obvious being a blond with a pair of sunglasses perched on her head, causing the boy, Izuku?, to turn a bright red and shuffle into himself a bit more.

Thankfully, Miss Bustier was kind enough to bail him out, placing a hand on his shoulder, and getting the classes attention again.

"Alright, that's enough. Now, Mr. Midoriya, would you please take a seat next to Max? Max, raise your hand please." At this, the boy wearing a bright green shirt and spandex raised his hand beckoning Izuku his way.

As the boy walked to his new seat, you were thankful the seats around you were full.

 ** _Midoriya Izuku. And this is my Tale.  
_**  
After all, it was hard enough keeping your secret from your friends, much less the new kid.


	2. Chapter 1: Similar, But Different

**_The world was an interesting place. We place so much on the supernatural, from the weather, to 'good' and 'bad' luck, and even 'Fate' deciding our lives. It leaves no room for growth, for interference. For CHANGE.  
_**  
 _ **It was... a Sad. Desperate. Lonely World, where all were trapped in cocoons.**_

Ah, but there was the answer. For what breaks the chains that bind us better, than the light tap of a Butterfly's wings?

Indeed, let it be so. The down-trodden shall RISE, AND LET FATE BE DEFIED IN ALL ITS FORMS!

"For if a Butterfly's wings may Break Fate, so too shall this Hawk Moth."

There was nothing more but the sound of laughter and wing's fluttering throughout the night.

 _"It's been three months, 2 weeks and 4 days since I've found myself in this world, and things still manage to shock me."_

For the first week, I had thought that I had merely been transported to France somehow. It was ludicrous, but Teleportation Quirks DID exist, and could be used to devastating effect as you were aware. Maybe for a test? Or a rogue villain attack? But no, regardless of how unlikely either were, it didn't change one simple fact.

The people around me, EVERYONE I had interacted with... had Zero Quirks. And with around 80% of the population having SOMETHING, to find even just a small town of nothing but Quirkless people would have been impossible, not to mention insane.

But here you were, with exactly that. Not to mention that, with the help of the local library which you happened to find thanks to a kind old woman who knew Japanese, you found ZERO mentions of anything that could be related to Quirks, or even powers in general, outside of fiction sources (None of which you recognized, which was just a big an indicator).

Thankfully, you had been wearing your regular clothes underneath your Hero suit, now stored in it's collapsible briefcase, allowing you to safely and calmly freak the hell out in your mind in front of the screen, looking like a normal teen who lost everything, and not someone crazy person in a one piece.

 _HOW was this possible? You knew some Quirks were more powerful than others, One For All and a few others immediately popping to your mind, but this? This was...insane._

No...No, this couldn't be the work of one Quirk alone. You were aware of how effective Quirks could be when synergized well, so that just left the WHY and HOW...And the WHO still, but that just lead to more fretting at the moment.

'Okay, OKAY! Think for a moment. Gather the facts around you. When you were looking for the nearest source of information, everyone you met had either a shade of blond, black, or brown hair, along with a summer climate. The Obaa-san who directed me to the library had a slight accent to her response, as well as the previous two people. The books around you are...  
FRENCH!' You deduced as you recognized some of the spelling usages and literary examples on the shelves, partly from your own schoolastic regard, partly from being friends with Yuga.

'Alright then, that leaves me in...France. One of the larger sections of Europe. Why France? I need more evidence. Okay, that leaves what now...'

 _"I have to learn to speak the language, otherwise I'm doomed. It shouldn't be too hard, it shares enough in common with Romanji and English, right?"_ You muttered to yourself as you wrote every thought, and searching for 'How To' guides on the library sight. Unaware of this, a couple who were walking by decided to walk a bit farther away from the weird kid at the computer letting off a haze of words.

 _'Okay, language is being addressed...let's see if there are any more differences outside Quirk information...'  
_  
And indeed, there was.

 _"Current year... 2014!" You let out the words in a shocked mutter. How? It was 2018 before you woke up! WHAT DID THIS MEAN!_

'Teleportation was one thing, but Time? No, that would imply control over two Universal constants, which multiple Quirks or not, wouldn't be able to be used together to such a degree. No, this would... time dilation? REALITY Warping? But what would the scales be?

As the thoughts and more raced through your head, you continued to instinctively scan and browse the rest of the information you were looking for, hoping to find parallels and hopefully not anymore shocking surprises.

Thankfully, it seemed there was nothing to fear. History for the most part seemed to be the same, from George Washington, to Napoleon Bonaparte, to Hideyoshi, it was all the same from what you could find. The only difference? There was no glowing baby discovered in China. Which... meant a lot of things.

'Hypothesis 1: I've been transported or carried away to an alternate or parallel dimension where Quirks either can't or haven't manifested in people.

Hypothesis 2: The appearance of Quirks has been suppressed and no one knows about them.'

 _"Hopefully it's the first one...but I'll be careful regardless, just in case._

'Still though, from a third party perspective, this could be an incredible opportunity! Before Quirks became the focus, there was supposed to be much more wide scale science!'

And lo and behold, they had. Regular humanity HAD succeeded in putting a man on the Moon, ...but not much else.

Oh, sure, they had higher speed internet and more Iphones than Izuku thought necessary, but those were all things that were close, or if not a little worse than his own worlds.

 _'Okay, a little disappointing, but it's only been a generation and a half. You can't exactly build a new age in that time.'_ You reasoned to yourself, feeling good that you now had a more stable footing to work with.

Now all that was left was trying t ofigure out the language of the the country you were stranded in, getting home, aaaaannndddd there goes the panic attack.

'Oh God, Oh God, OH GOD, I'M IN ANOTHER REALITY, OR DIMENSION, OR SOMETHING! WHAT DO I DO! WHAT DO I DO WHATDOIDOWHATDOI-!' A sharp pain blossomed in your side, snapped you out of your downward spiral.

As you looked around to see what had caused the blow, you eventually caught sight of your own fist, now slightly red from the impact of flesh on flesh, still lodged in your side, prompting you to move it from its spot and up to your face.

Right...you had to remain calm in situations, otherwise you could help no-one, not even yourself. Aizawa-sensei had taught you as much...

You stared harder at your fist. And with every passing moment, you squeezed it even tighter.

So what if you were stuck in a new world? A new country? You had time, you had patience, you had determination to do what had to be done and get home.

You got here one way, so you'll just make another!

Why?

Because you were Midoriya Izuku, Deku, and someone who WOULD see his friends and family again.

And within him, they watched.

Spoiler: The Eyes Have it

End of Chapter

 ** _And there we go people. I hope you all leave some kind of like and comment, both as a way to keep this story active and to tell me what I could be doing. This story is both a joy and a challenge to myself, to see if I can keep up with larger scale problems, characters, and writing styles._**

Thank you all for going along with this story of mine, so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 2: Making the Most

_I've now been in this new world, tentatively labeled Earth 'Standard' for sake of ease, for approaching a month. In that time, I have gotten a more solid grasp on French, and managed to acquire a French to Japanese dictionary at a near-by airport, luckily. In related news, I have narrowed my location down from France, to Paris- Rouen specifically. Which, while helpful, does not really help me in the long term._

Still, not everything is going well. To start with, the money I have is beginning to run out, with the majority of it either not amounting to much, or not accepted due to differences with the existing currency. Apparently Prime Minister LavaLeg was never elected here. A shame, his reforms and contributions to thermal heating saved billions of yen. Still, this was a major problem.

And while I am able to forage and fish with moderate success due to our UA Survival training (1) ,it has begun to attract the attention of local authorities, and while Full Cowl allows me to escape with some ease, the situation itself fills me with slight guilt and all it takes is one slip before I'm revealed. It cannot continue for long.

Thus, I have to do what most teenagers do for money:

Beat up Criminals and Buskering.

*INSERT OPENING OF CHOICE HERE*

 **Chapter 2: Making the Most**

"You can do this Deku (2), remember your training. All your doing is parkouring across an alley, tying the target with capture tape, and swinging him into the other two. Even easier than the Sports Festival even...You. Can. Do this." You muttered to yourself from your position on the rooftop. With your metal smile protecting your teeth and the wind resistant contacts protecting your eyes while also making your eyes appear blue, further helping protect your identity. Your hood was also covering your bushy green hair, both streamlining your body and hiding that rather distinct characteristic. It also made the two 'ears' of your costume rise and slick back slightly in a manner similar to your favorite Hero, which you did NOT look deeply into a puddle for and hour and a half to get just right while you were waiting. Nope.

Spoiler: Ready and Waiting, with the Ears up

But finally, the time had come. Through some subtle eavesdropping and patience, you had found out about some arms shipments that were supposed to be shipped in through the harbor tonight. It took a lot of stealth, luck, and the sheer fact that people rarely look upwards indoors, but you were ready as you were going to be.

And while it was scary... you were in no position to hesitate.

Finally, you caught sight of the target, and forced your mumbles to a stop.

A blue van had just pulled up to the alleyway, and the backdoor opened to reveal a trio of men, one with a briefcase, and the other two in suits clearly tailor made for their large frames. Still, you didn't have much time to ponder this, as the three were soon met with another trio of people, these ones showing signs of Spanish orientation. As you watched the two groups meet, you made sure to check for any back-up they might have in the area, and seeing none, prepared to make your move, gripping the edge of the building as you prepared to move.

"Full Cowling." You whispered to yourself, allowing the telltale Spark of One for All to fill your body, lighting up the darkness around you with its presence, alerting the group to something above them.

It was already too late.

In the time it had taken to turn their heads and begin to reach for their weapons, you were already amidst them, wrapping your capture tape around one of the bodyguards arms. In the same motion, you turned on your heel and swung the tape as hard as you could, both dislocating the gunman's arm, and using him as a bludgeon for the other two.

As the original three landed in a heap, you finally turned away from them for a moment and faced the other three, who seemed stunned by the sudden take down of their compatriots. Still, you could already see that shock beginning to fade from them, and made your move.

As you swept the feet of the 'leader', you made certain to aim closer to the ground than his actual legs, aware that with the force you were exerting, you were more likely to break his legs than simply knock him down. It also created a small dust cover to rise up, making your follow up grab of the other goon an even simpler action than it was before.

Soon enough, all six were unconscious, and tied up securely by their waists with Capture Tape, and hands apart, just as you had been taught. Now, all that was left was to tie up the loose ends, no pun intended.

You approached the fallen briefcase, and cautiously opened the side locks, weary of anything like dye-packs or fail safe's rendering the currency unusable to anyone.

Luckily, nothing such happened, allowing you full access to the contents. You felt your eyes bug out as you saw the sheer amount of money before you. It had to be at 500,000 Euros! (3)

"Holy Whoa..." You let slip, dumbstruck. Still, you quickly shook it off, quickly closing the case and securing it to your back, by way of capture tape (4) as well. This was no time to be dumbstruck, you still had the arguably most important part of the plan left.

Making your way over to the three two-man piles, you quickly piled their unconscious forms around your neck, and upper arms, causing you to form an almost strong-man pose, but had little effect on you besides a slight unbalancing due to their awkward shapes.

Still, after making sure all were secure, you took a step back, before running full stop at the nearest alley wall, hopping at the last second to make the most of your momentum, and making your way up the opposite wall completely from there.

After that was nothing but simple hops across the rooftops, each a single step, allowing your form to take in the moon high above shining down.

Soon enough, you were in front of the Police Station, brightly lit and full of activity. Taking a cautious step down on the opposite roof, you removed the three piles of people and carefully tied them all together, gathering the extra Capture Tape back together for future use. Now, just one more thing to do...

[3rd Party Shift]

It was a busy night to be a police officer in Rouen. It had to be, with the ports and sights drawing in all kinds of suppliers and tourists, which in turn attracted thieves and every criminal who thought of the bright idea to smuggle in this or that. Frankly, it got a bit absurd at ti-

You and your colleagues eyes were drawn for a moment to the neighboring building roof. A nice place to grab a quick bite to eat before returning to the grind, but that wasn't the focus at the moment. No, that honour belonged to the flashes of what looked like green lightning going to and fro on the rooftop.

You and your colleagues quickly raced to the window, watching carefully, trying to figure out what was happening. Had a fire started? Was someone playing with fireworks? What wa-

Again your thoughts were cut off as the bolt of lightning suddenly arced off the building, dragging behind it what could only be a pile of men by some kind of rope.

WHAT IN BLAZES!

You and your fellow Police nationale would save the poor f-

Alright, now these interruptions were getting a tad irritating, but what else was a poor officer to do when the bolt of 'lightning' suddenly seemed to double back at the last moment and 'catch' the free-falling men before touching down on the ground, revealing the figure of what looked like a teenage boy in a green suit!

As you pushed your way through the now gathering crowd, your fellow officers already trying to clear the area, you locked eyes with the assumed teenage boy.

His eyes were an electric blue, as in you could literally see sparks dancing in them and every so often across his body.

As you approached though, you saw the boy give a little jaunty wave, before suddenly crouching down, and jumping with an insane amount of force, blowing your hair back a little with its impact.

As you tracked the figure reach a nearby rooftop and then took to another, one after another before disappearing from sight, you felt a small twitch develop in your eye.

The twitching only grew as you approached the bundle of men, and finding a small business card. Upon it, read;

I found these People trading some dangerous things over by the Docks and thought I should drop them off.  
Why? Because it was the Right thing to do.

-Deku

As the words fully registered in your mind, and the six unconscious men were unceremoniously hauled into the station (but not before trying and failing to tear apart whatever rope agent was tying them together) a single thought went through your head.

"So, Paris gets another Hero, eh? I can't wait to rub it in Roger's face at the next Poker Game."

END OF CHAPTER

1- At a school like UA, I can't see them NOT doing some kind of survival training, with at least being something like 'how to fish' or 'How to purify water and find Shelter' ect.

2- Referring to yourself in Mask is an important part of separating Civilian and Hero identities.

3- I don't actually know how many Euros can fit into a briefcase, but I assumed around that amount if they were stacks of 50 notes. Also, could be more, cause Izuku isn't exactly completely adjusted to the currency yet.

4- Capture Tape is really one hell of a catch all tool.

END OF REFERENCES

 ** _AN-_**

And there we go everybody. I hope you enjoyed it all, cause I certainly did. It's a nice change to write a fight scene where the MC actually wins. If you don't get that joke, go read my Xiaolin Showdown Quest.

And, in related news, I want you all to look forward to my Analysis and Tools for the Future, Vol. 1 A (Alternate)! Coming Soon!

So until then, make sure to leave a like and discuss! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3: CURSE YOU TRUANCY LAWS!

_'It has now been roughly two and a half months since I have arrived in this world, and quite a bit has changed since my last entry._

 _For starters, I was able to start a bank account using a portion of the Brief case money, and subsequent small deposits over the course of a month to get rid of any suspicions. So, no more having to worry about money... for the moment._

 _I've also acquired a temporary living space, in the form of a small coastal hotel under the guise of being an exchange student visiting France for his studies, helped all the more by my ever-present translation book and growing grasp on the language. The difference of Male and Female words still tripped you up a little, but it was beginning to connect easier. So that's a plus._

 _That's not to say that there have been no downsides together. For starters, with the taking down of the criminals and our...hasty revealing of ourselves, if even for a moment, has started something of a boom in the media...  
_  
 **A NEW HERO ARRIVES IN PARIS: DEKU?  
**  
"At 9 o'clock last night, a strange figure appeared outside the local Police nationale building carrying what is now being disclosed as two wanted Gun-traders and their hired help. When the figure reached the ground, it stopped for a moment, allowing witness' on the scene to capture an image of the figure between the crowding and sparks of light. If any information on this figure is know, please, send it to..."

 _"Yeaaaaahhhh, that MIGHT NOT have been the brightest plan. But one thing did catch your eye in that News segment..._

 _What did they mean 'New' Hero?_

 _Something to look up later, right now you had to 'work' during the daylight hours.  
_  
[Scene Change: Downtown]

At every corner, was someone doing or selling something. It was the highlight of the market place, bringing in and out new people everyday, ensuring that there was always something new.

And while most of these were interesting in their own way, selling knickknacks and dancing or playing the day away, out attention was drawn to one particularly empty corner of the boulevard. Why this particular corner you ask?

Why, because it was occupied with a single small folding table, two chairs, a certain skittish looking one man, and a single sign.

ARM-WRESTLING! 5 NOTES A TRY, DOUBLE YOUR MONEY BACK IF YOU WIN!

'Oh god, why did think this was a good idea! I could have done reading or something! Oh, this'll r-' Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of something slapping your small table, causing you to snap your view up to see who it was and holy whoa.

If you were describe the man before you in a single word, it would be 'Big' with a capital B. He towered over you, standing at somewhere around 6" 3 or 4, and that didn't diminish at all the sheer size of his arms. All in all, you could only gulp slightly.

"Ha! What's that about kid! Here you are sitting beside that sign, and you suddenly get nervous when someone comes your way? Way to waste my time..." The man said to you with a slight dismissive tone to his voice, jolting you from your stupor and prompting a mild freak-out.

"WAIT! Sorry, sorry, please don't go! Y-yeah, I'll, ah, arm-wrestle you."

You eventually mumbled out. Still, it seemed to do the trick with the man now sitting back down, the provided chair groaning under the pressure it now bared.

"Now THAT'S what I like to here! Don't go crying though when I beat you boy!" The man laughed, drawing the attention from some of the crowd, now coming a little closer to see the new show.

Still, even as you took his 5 Notes and put them in a small, clear box by the side, already prefilled with 20 Notes to prove you could pay back, you could already hear some of the whispers from the crowd.

'That poor boy is going to get crushed isn't he?'

'Poor sap's probably too scared to say no or something. I know I would be.'

'Pah, this'll be a good laugh.'

You felt your teeth grit behind your nervous demeanor as you translated the whispers in your head. You could understand where they were coming from, but even still, even now...You were being counted down and out, before anything had even started.

So it was with a little surprise that your challenger watched your eyes resolve over and met his hand with a firm grip.

'Hoo~ You got a good fire in your eyes do ya? Let's see if it amount to anything." He said, steadily applying more and more pressure to your much smaller hand.

You let nothing show on your face, used to much greater pressure and pains from channeling One For All, and simply began the countdown from 5.

As you did such, you took note of how much of the crowd was either leaning closer to get a closer look at your defeat, or already turning away, decisions made.

Eventually, you reached 0, and the show began.

As soon as the last syllable, the man was excreting as much force as he could to move your arm, probably expecting it to be over there and then.

You didn't move an inch.

It seemed to shock the crowd as much as it did the man, obviously not expecting this.

All the while, you kept your eyes locked on his, never wavering, watching the flashes go through them.

Eventually though, they landed on an emotion you couldn't quite decipher and gave a little chuckle, still slightly dismissive, but not nearly as much as before.

"Okay kid, I'll admit I underestimated you. But with that kind of resolve on your face, it must be taking everything you had to keep me in place. Am I right?" He said with a quirk of his lips.

It was definitely not the case, but he or the crowd didn't need to know that, so you stayed silent, letting a little of your displeasure form as a small frown.

It seemed that was all the confirmation he and the crowd needed if the sudden bout of murmuring around you and the satisfied look on the man's face was to be believed.

"Well kid, you made this much more of a challenge than I was expecting from a scrawny kid, but if I was any other shmuck off the street, you probably would of one. I'm sure you'll get it next time, but I'm ending this now." The way he kept hyping up the crowd was actually interesting to you, cause it spoke of the man as a showman of some kind. You began to wonder what he actually did for a living as he began to put more and more pressure on your limb.

In any case, it seemed you dove a bit too deep into your thoughts, as the next you became of your whereabouts again, the man had his teeth grit in concentration, the veins of his arm bulging, and a grip on the small table tight enough that it looked about ready to snap. Oh, and a lot of the people around you snapping pictures or taking videos of what looked like a Professional Bodybuilder struggling to move the arm of a teenager at least half his body weight. Whoops.

Okay, time to end this.

And with that simple thought, you began to push back. It was a large amount of pressure, you certainly had to admit, but after hauling refrigerators through sand, punching robots and scenery until your knuckles were bloody messes, and the sheer amount of power that goes through your limbs on a regular basis boosting you even further in a twisted version of strength/resistance training, it was by no means impossible.

Even now though, you kept your eyes locked onto the man's which had gone from determination, to frustration, to sheer disbelief at the situation, right alongside the crowd.

Eventually, the man's arm touched the other-side of the table, and all was silent... Except for one repeating question from the end of the table.

"How..How, HOW DID YOU WIN!" The man roared in your impartial face, jumping up from his seat and startling the crowd who had leaned in to watch.

"Just cause someone looks a certain way, you shouldn't think their weak." You replied calmly, inwardly freaking out about the sheer number of people around you and the sheer number of ways this could ruin your identity. But still the words spilled from your mouth.

The calm words, rather than cooling the man's temper, merely seemed to stoke the flame higher, turning his face an angry red.

"YOU MUST OF CHEATED! GIVE ME MY MONEY BACK YOU LITTLE SNEAK!" The man shouted as he grabbed your collar.

You flinched for a moment, before quickly tensing, prepared to take out the man if you had to too protect the now slightly panicking populous around you.

Luckily, you didn't seem to need too, as a voice cut out over the crowd.

"Now there will be now of that now, understand? Why don't you explain why you have an under-aged young man in your grip, SIR?" A police officer said as he cut his way to the front of the crowd, badge out to prove his authenticity.

"Tch! You got lucky today punk..." The man muttered, letting go of your collar and dropping you to he ground, where you landed semi-unsteadily on your feet.

You watched wearily for a moment as the man stalked away into the busy streets, with the crowd you had gathered now being dispersed back to their daily lives. You were about to do the same, when you felt a hand land on your shoulder, forcing you to look up at the police officer who had stopped you.

"Now, I didn't JUST come by here to stop a random fight from breaking out. Why don't you tell me why you aren't in school right now young man?" The man said in a no-nonsense tone.

 _"And thus I was captured by the police not for being the Hero Deku, but for being the Truant Exchange Student Midoriya Deku. The irony was palpable, I know. But still, I had no idea..._

 _Things were just beginning."_

[Scene Change: Dock Work Alley]

"Stupid little punk, who does he think he is, humiliating me in front of a crowd like that... I'll teach him a lesson..." The same man from earlier muttered angrily to himself, knocking over and kicking whatever stray debris landed in his way.

 **"Ah, so a little fool has gummed up your plans, has he? What should we do about it then, hmmm?"** A voice seemed to ring out throughout the alley, causing the man to stop, but continue to speak.

"I'll show him what REAL strength looks like, and crush the pipsqueak down to size." The man said menacingly, as a butterfly shaped outline seemed to burn into his bicep.

 **"Oh Good, than a Plan shall be set into Motion. I am Hawk Moth, and I shall give you the power to Right your Wrongs? And when this is done? You shall find and retrieve the Miraculous for me. Do we have an Agreement?"** The voice seemed to echo.

The grin on the man's face continued to grow until it looked sick on his face.

"Yeah, you got yourself a deal. But as I am ain't gonna cut it. Nah-"

As the butterfly mark burned, a bright light illuminated the alley for a moment, before a new figure was revealed.

It was a monstrosity of muscle, with them bulging from every part of the body. His chin seemed to extend a good foot from his face, and his hair had styled itself into a single, orange spike at the front. He also seemed to be wearing nothing by a Red body suit and Green Underoo's.

Spoiler: The Red One

"- **Raring Muscle** though will REALLY tear him a new one." The man, now Raring Muscle said with malice dripping in his tone.

END OF CHAPTER

 ** _AN- Sooooo, thoughts? Comments? Likes? What have you? Cause I would really like to know! And, in case you didn't already pick this up, I have some ideas for my own Akuma's. Hope you enjoy those~ ._**

 ** _And did seriously NO-ONE notice how Prime Minister LAVALEG was a thing! Give me SOMETHING people! That is all._**

 ** _Serious though, that said, hope you enjoy._**


	5. Chapter 4: Questions, Revelation?

**Chapter 4: Questions, Answers, and At Least ONE Revelation**

'Why is my track record for meeting police officers literally the WORST? First it was the Slime Monster, then there was the aftermath of the Stain Incident, and now THIS! What would even happen now! Would I be deported back to Japan! WOULD I BE MARKED AS AN ALIEN AND SENT AWAY FOR EXPERIMENTATION!? (1) OH GEEZ, OH GEEZ, OH WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYY? T_T

"Alright kid, I don't know what you've been scrawling out in that book of yours for the past 15 minutes, but we're at the station now." The officer who had 'escorted' you in his cruiser said, jolting you from your frankly rapidly devolving writings.

"A-ah, yes, I-it's something of a h-ha-abit of mine Mr...uh, I u-um never actually got your name, sir?" You quickly uttered, trying to move past your stutter as quickly as possible, all the while storing your new journal in the inner pocket of your shirt-jacket-thing that you had bought with your newfound wealth. (2)

The officer stared at you for a moment, watching you fidget as your door was opened and you were brought out before him, catching the attention of a few pedestrians still out in the afternoon, but those few quickly went on their way seeing no cause of excitement.

Finally, he turned and coughed for a moment, before facing you again, with a small blush on his face (?) Well, in any case, he was answering you, so you did your best to pay attention.

"W-well kid, if you're gonna beg like that, I guess I could let you know I'm Officer Victor, and don't forget it, will ya?" Officer Victor said, suddenly gruff.

You nodded, committing the name to memory.

"Yes, got it Officer Victor!" You repeated with a smile, feeling a bit better about the situation now that he had a name and face to work off of.

It seemed to be the right response, given how you could see a little grin grow on his face, before he quickly smothered it.

"While I like the cut of your jib kid, we're here for a reason. Now come on, let's get this over with." This said, Officer Victor began to walk inside the station, which you were hasty to follow, not wanting to get in further trouble.

But one thing was still on your mind...

"What's a 'jib'?" You asked to his back. (3)

LINE BREAK- FEELTHEPOWEROFJUSTICE -LINE BREAK

"Okay, so, let me get this straight kid." Officer Victor asked you to clarify again from his side of the desk, now with a partner beside him, looking equally baffled and slightly exasperated.

"First off, you got enlisted in a student exchange program in France, from your _Japanese High School_. Then, upon arriving in France, with no-one there to greet you...you got lost. For _Three Weeks_ into the school year. HOW." It was official, Officer Victor was having none of your bull.

You shifted again as you recalled the lie you had given the two, being both unwilling and unable to tell them the truth of the manner.

To make a long story short, you had claimed to be an exchange student from Japan for your first year of Highschool, supported by the providing of one of your older school ID's that you had never gotten around to removing from your wallet. (4) Thank god it didn't have a picture attached to it, otherwise you'd have to explain why you looked like an elementary-schooler last year…

Still, you had to make it through this encounter, so why not make use of your nerves for once?

"I-in my defense, I… am not great at French as I was then." (5) You purposely misspoke to support the argument, watching as the two officers began to lighten a little as this was, to them, just revealing to be a massive case of miscommunication. Literally.

In truth, you felt you had a fairly solid grasp on the language now, with only a few words here and there escaping you, and those that didn't immediately click were able to be deduced. Having a grounding in English before learning had definitely helped you as well, considering how the sentence structure was different compared to regular spoken Japanese, but you digressed.

What you had to focus on now was the officers who were now looking you over with new eyes, most likely viewing your stutter as something more than nerves as well. Or, well, more than just nerves.

"Okay then… why don't we work some of this out, shall we? Just wait here for a moment." With those words, the two officers left the room you were in, speaking to each other both silently and just a touch too fast for you to understand.

And now...You waited.

Well, that and tried not to fidget too much due to the sheer unnerving fear that you were brought into a police station and of all the things that could go wrong with your lie.

[SCENE CHANGE]

"Okay, so, obviously the kid was lying, right?" Your partner, Jaques, for this 'case' asked as soon as the door to the room you had both left closed.

You scowled a little as the carefree cop nerely blathered that, but couldn't help but agree yourself.

Too many things either didn't quite match up, or matched up TOO well to be genuine.

Three weeks in a foreign country, especially one where you couldn't speak the language, with no indication of trying to get clarification from the school that sent you, or even to contact family? No, that just wasn't happening.

Not to mention the other thing you noticed. The kid's stammer. While most of it could and was marked off as either nerves, cause the kid seemed kind of twitchy, or the nervousness that came from talking to a member of the police, but there were multiple points where the stutter was TOO distinct. Every first or second word, certain phrases purposefully missaid or in the wrong tense and the way his eyes seemed to watch them so intently at points, as if gauging their reactions.

It was not a look of a scared high school student. It was the look of a fighter and professional, if one who didn't quite know what he was doing.

Still, a mystery was before you, and one way or another, you were going to solve-

Your inner monologue was cut off by a sharp jab to the side from your partner.

"You gonna actually answer me, or are you just going to keep scowling at me as you pretend to be a 1950's gumshoe again?" Jaques needled you, easily stepping out of retaliation reach and grabbed a maple curl from a nearby snack table, as you two had made your way to the 'discussion' room, or as it was commonly referred to, the break room.

"For starters, this is just how my face looks. If YOU think I look like a paragon of Justice and Investigation, I thank you for the compliment. Secondly, yeah, there's definitely something off with the kid. Don't know what, but something weird's going on there." You expressed through a mouthful of danish.

"Well fine Monsuier Investigation, what do you think this weirdness could be? An ill-thought escape from home perhaps?" Jaques riposted.

As you were about to jab back with your own retort, you were both knocked off your feet for a moment by a massive shaking.

"What happened! Was there an earthquake!?" Jaques screamed at you as the shaking finally shopped, prompting you to release the death-grip you had on the bolted down table you had been sitting at.

As soon as the words left his mouth however, you heard another voice answer for you.

 **"** **HA! I Ain't no Earthquake, but there sure will be a few things here and there shaken and torn apart! Now, if you two know what's good for you…"** As the horrifying voice behind you trailed off, you felt yourself be lifted up by the base of your neck, a feat that should have been impossible given your height and weight.

Apparently though, nobody had told the monster that now had you in its grips, in a manner of ways.

As it gave a sick grin, revealing everyone of its square teeth, a wicked distortion of a regular smile, it finished its question for you both.

 **"** **Where's the Little, Green, SHRIMP."**

1-You can take a Nerd from an Escalation Fantasy, but you can't take an Escalation Fantasy from a Nerd.

2- Clothing was a battle that very few men should wage, and you were NOT one of them.

3- I legitimately don't think there is a Japanese translation for the word 'Jib'. It's also not a phrase I'd see getting a lot of use today, so you can understand the confusion.

4- Those things pile up like CRAZY. I still have one from when I was in Middle School, even though that was from 2008...

5- It wasn't exactly the brightest plan, but it was made up on the spot and under pressure, so it's better than a lot of other people could probably do.

END OF CHAPTER.

 ** _AN- And there we go people. Hope you enjoyed being able to join me for writing this chapter and what-not, it was an interesting experience. It, however, did not let me do the thing I originally set out to accomplish. That is to say, get a read on how each of you enjoyed the chapter, and what you loved MOST. This is a critical part of writing for me, and I thought trying out this method would help with that. So, whether I do so again or not may depend on the future a bit._**

 ** _Now, this cleared up, I'm going to ask you all a favor. It's nothing big, and you probably would do it anyway, but I want to say it._**

 ** _I want you all.. To SWARM. The more active a thread of mine is, the more likely I frequent it, and the more motivation/inspiration I feel for the next chapter or future arcs. Let me give you some examples._**

 ** _Want to write an omake? I'll welcome it with open arms and try to fit in a bit or piece of it into the 'canon' of the story._**

 ** _Want to discuss and make up pairing? Ship em by the orgy, I'll even start you off.  
-Chloe/Izuku: Picking up What I'm Putting Down_**

 ** _Want to compare and contrast verses and powersets? Let the scaling begin._**

 ** _Okay, that's all I could think of for now, but remember, I you like either of these crossover series, have any questions or even just shout-outs for the story, good or to be improved on, I welcome everything._**

 ** _With this, have a great night everyone._**


	6. Chapter 5: Jet, Set, Run To Battle

New

 **Chapter 5: Jet Set Run Into Battle**

 ****  
It was shockingly quiet when you were on your own. You kept tapping your shoes against the chair, your fingers against your legs, and your eyes kept being drawn back to back between the case holding your things and the clock slowly ticking away.

'What's taking them so long? Are they discussing me now? Was I too transparent? No, no, you couldn't break down right now, not when-'

Your trail of thought was instantly derailed as you felt a tremendous rumble in the building, nearly knocking you from your seat, and prevented only by the timely gripping of the bolted down table before you.

"Holy Whoa! What was that, an earthquake? But there are no after-shocks..." You exclaim once you get your bearings, making sure that your belongings are still beside you and that the room wasn't about to crumble around or atop you. That would suck.

Luckily, aside from a few cracks here and there along the walls now, the room seemed largely unharmed.

"Still, what caused that shaking just now...The sheer force needed to shake a building would have to be in the tons..." You muttered to yourself as you walked closer to the door, now slightly ajar from the shaking.

Once you began to approach the door however, you retracted the last step and flushed against the wall, having caught the voices coming down the hall... and you did not like what you heard.

 **"This BETTER be where the Shrimp is at. Otherwise, me and you are gonna have a problem."  
**  
"I-I swear it is! Just please, don't hurt me or the boy! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you..." Anything else was cut off with a harsh grunt from the man, and the menacing voice cut in again.

 **"Oh, don't worry. By the time I'm done with him, he won't be FEELING anything. Hehehee."** The deeper voice said with a deep chortle.

Okay, that was all you needed to hear. You only had a moment to do this, and it would pretty much be throwing away your 'secret' identity, but between keeping a secret and saving lives, including your own?

Well, it was really no choice at all.

"Ready: Jet, Set, Run." You spoke with a deliberate pause between each word, seemingly to the empty air, as you set down your breifcase flat on the ground.

That was, until the case answered back.

 _"Acknowledged. Hero Suit: Deploy."_ The case pronounced in its synthesized voice as it quickly sprang its hidden compartment, shooting your suit onto your body, wrapping around and locking into place at your wrists and ankles. From there, it was only a moment to put on your reinforced gloves, pull up the hood, and lock the now inside out case to your lower back at each side.

In another moment, you felt One For All fill you again with the power to do what had to be done, and now you were going to act.

[3rd Person Point of View]

 **"Heh. I can't wait to see the look on that Little Shrimp's face when he sees me. Thinking he's big shit, but wait till he sees just how small a fish he is..."** Raging Muscle muttered to himself as he clenched and released the cop in his grip like a stress ball. The old man tried to get in his way, but was too weak to stop him. Like everyone else in the world. The mere thought brought a smile to his twisted face, and another grunt of pain from the cop.

Still, he had bigger fish to fry.

As Raging Muscle got within feet of the door, he reared back a fist, ready to enter the small room with a bang.

Someone beat him to it.

The door he was about to cave in was instead blown outwards, hitting Muscle with the majority of its massive weight. As the sheer force behind the door hit the villain, he was forced to let go of the officer in his grip, sending him tumbling away. That was, until the reason for the door suddenly gaining its dream of flight zipped out and caught the poorly treated cop.

He was a small figure, barely reaching 5 ft 10, but he still had no issue stopping and supporting a fully grown man. And when the two came to a solid stop upon the ground, his eyes remained locked on the now rising form of the villain.

"You need to get out of here. Evacuate the building, the less people caught up in this, the better."

It took the cop a moment to realize where the voice came from, partially due to the disorientation of the sudden flight and the sheer difference between the voice and the figure beside him.

It was a juvenile voice, one that barely sounded out of puberty...but it held steel and resolve like you had heard in some of the older detectives.

"You need to go. NOW!" The green figure, no, Izuku, demanded, shaking you from the last of your spiraling thoughts.

"Right, right. Listen, don't take any stupid chances kid. I hate that I can't help you here... but I can at least make sure he doesn't do any more damage!" Victor said as he got to his feet and began to stumble his way out of the fight, never taking his eyes far away from either figure in their bright colours.

"Don't worry. Any chances I take, I'll be sure to make good on." Izuku said. But it wasn't his words that caught you this time.

It was his Smile. He wasn't afraid, it didn't shake in fear, or anticipation. It didn't steel tight to prepare for the fight to come. It was... hope.

'So...That's a superhero, huh?' Was Victors last thought as he made his way around the corner and prepared to evacuate the building.

"You'd better come back in one piece so I can get my answers, boyo." Victor muttered under his breath, even as a small smile grew on his own face.

"Though make sure to give him a knock or two for me."

[Izuku/Deku POV]

You made sure that the detective, who you know recognized as Victor, if a little more purple, got out of the impact range of the fight before turning to your opponent, who had now freed himself from his position beneath the door.

Seeing how he picked it up with no issue and then proceeded to tear it in too in the same manner one would a phone-book already told you quite a bit about him.

Wait, he noticed you now.

 **"What the? Ho? A little green midget with some muscle to him? PERFECT! You can be practice for RAGING MUSCLE before he tears the other little Shrimp in two!"** This villain, apparently named Raging Muscle, hollered upon seeing you, causing you to shift into your battle stance in case of any surprise attacks.

So he didn't know that the other supposedly green shrimp was you as well? All the better.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else today. As a Hero, it's my job to make sure the people are safe!" You declared, feeling the lightning around your knuckles beginning to shine all the brighter.

Muscle was silent now, letting loose only a wicked grin and the sound of knuckles cracking as he hunched over.

 **NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **RAGING MUSCLE: THE BIGGEST FISH IN THE POND**

 **VS**

 **DEKU: THE HERO WHO HOLDS BONDS IN HIS FISTS**

END OF CHAPTER!

 ** _So, was it worth the wait? Also, thank you to everyone who's liked, followed, or favorited this story so far, it's been an honor and a privilege to see my stuff by so well liked! And with my previou writing sink being cancelled, I'll update these things and more, more often!_**

 ** _SO REJOICE!_**

 ** _And enjoy until next time!_**


	7. Chapter 6: Brawn Vs Brain!

**Chapter 6: Brain Vs. Brawn!**

For a moment, everything was silent. Deku and Raging Muscle simply faced each other, one's face filled with determination, the other with a wicked glee.

Suddenly, the silence was broken.

 ***BOOM!***

The foundation beneath Raging Muscles feet exploded, sending the abomination of flesh rocketing towards Deku at a rate that something of that size should NOT have been able to move.

"!" Deku barely was able to get his arms into a guard position in front of his face before Raging was bearing upon him.

 ***KA-BLAM!***

The guard was immediately put to the test under the insane amount of pressure the hit held, sending Deku skidding back by the soles of his shoes.

"Guah! What..power!" Deku gritted out as he broke away while Muscle reared back for another punch.

How the hell did he get that kind of strength so quickly? And with the ability to use so much so casually...

 **"Ha! That was payback for the door earlier Brat! But I AM glad ya didn't go down in the first hit..."** RagingMuscle chuckled menacingly before suddenly flexing, causing his arms to suddenly triple in size!

 **"CAUSE IT MEANS I CAN HAVE SOME FUN!"** He finished with a loud roar, stomping forward at a thankfully slower pace than before, but still faster than expected.

'I can't let him hit me straight-on like that again...I'VE GOT IT!'

Deku barely had any more time to think before Raging Muscle was upon him again, but it was enough.

With Raging Muscle coming in for another devastating straight, Deku did the only thing he could in the narrow hall. He dropped straight down, putting his body directly under where the Villains now massive fist past, and was now deeply in the wall.

 **"This'll...WHAT! You cheeky Guppy, how did you dodge me! When I get my hands on you again, I-"** RagingMuscles threat was then cut off rather succinctly by Deku's leg sweep and follow up face slam into said wall, further cracking the already abused foundation.

Before anything else could be done however, Deku was forced to retreat by the wildly reaching left arm of Raging Muscle, allowing him a moment to free his head and arm from the wall, leaving a fair sized hole.

 **"PAH! YOU actually HURT ME! How DARE you! I'l** L M **a** ** _KE y_** _O_ **u** ** _PA_** _y!_ **"** Raging Muscle chocked out through a mouth of plaster before suddenly distorting and becoming even bigger. It was actually kind of disturbing to look at.

[SPOILER="Them Raging Roids"][/SPOILER][SPOILER="Them Raging Roids"][/SPOILER]

By this point, his neck and head were beginning to be overtaken by his muscles, and his hair had thinned to a near needle point.

 **"I'M THE STRONGEST! YOU HEAR ME!** _ **THE STRONGEST!**_ **NOBODY, NOT SOME PUNY SHRIMP, NOT A LITTLE BRAT PLAYING HERO, NOT SOME STUPID WORLD** _ **CAN BE STRONGER THAN ME!**_ **AAAAARRRGGGGGGHHH!"** Raging Muscle ranted before suddenly bellowing at an insane volume. Deku tried to brace his ears as it happened, but the damage was done.

The sound was unlike anything he had heard before, a desperate cry of anguish, pain, and most of all, fury.

And it seemed like it wasn't just Deku that was being effected. Through the pain, Deku could watch the already crumbling walls around them begin to shake and release sheets of dust, unable to withstand the decibel abuse on top of their already shaky foundation.

Finally, mercifully, something gave. Unfortunately, by the time Deku was able to focus on the fact that Raging Muscle had stopped his screaming, he was already in front of him.

This time, he didn't even have time to bring up his arm to guard, before being bodily thrown through the previously made hole.

And then another wall.

And another.

Luckily, behind that was a very nice seating area located outside the police station, which did wonders to cushion his now aching back. Without Full Cowling up, he was certain that throw would have splattered him across the pavement. Hell, it still knocked him for a loop.

As Deku staggered from his half seated position from the now ruined bench, he had a good view of Racing Muscle coming out of the hole your body had made during its brief flight.

"Okay...was NOT expecting this today. Still, I'm not in an enclosed space anymore, but that speed...wait..." Deku muttered to himself as he took a moment to take in the damage. Both to himself and around him.

It honestly wasn't as bad as it could have been. Sure, his back felt like one gigantic bruise, but that was better than dead, right? The worst bit of it all had to be the damage done to the police station though, with a massive hole in one side, and another one that he could see from where the front entrance once was. But, there was still one thing he was really worried about at the moment.

The civilians. If even a single one was still in the area, you wouldn't even be able to use your Smashes to keep him in place or out of grabbing range...wait...

'I need to stall for a moment. Banter, don't fail me now! [1]'

"Hey, Raging Muscle, right? Why're you looking for that kid anyway?" Deku asked as he spoke his first actual words of the fight to the Villain before him.

It brought the hulking figure to a halt for a moment, now fully outside the station, revealing every bulging bicep and pecs in the sunset above.

And after a moment...he smiled. It was all teeth.

 **"Heh. Didn't ya hear me in the cell? Ain't NOBODY stronger than me. If they think they are, well, I'll just have to change that line of thought, yeah? Show him who the biggest fish REALLY is..heh."** Raging stated with a small laugh at the end, leaving your imagination quite clearly to fill in any gaps.

The grimace on your face must have been visible even from distance between you two, cause Raging Muscle's grin only grew larger.

 **"That's a good look there. LET'S SEE IF I CAN MAKE IT WORSE!"** He suddenly shouted before crouching down, and jumping forward like a demented frog.

'I was right!'

Deku was forced to dodge Raging Muscle yet again as he approached. This time however was much easier, for a variety of reasons.

To start with, this wasn't a narrow tunnel, giving you a much wider range of escape options. For another, you weren't nearly as worried about structural damage now that you were in the open air. And lastly...

"HEY KID! THE COASTS CLEAR! IF YA GOT ANY LAST MINUTE ASS-PULLS, NOW'S YOUR SHOT!" You weren't able to turn around and look towards the voice who shouted, but even through the telltale distortion of a megaphone, you could tell it was Victor.

Deku felt a grin of his own build on his face, even as he continued to dodge around blow after blow from the mountainous villain.

This of course was noticed by said villain, and prompted him to lose his own.

 **"What the hell are you smiling about? Accepted that yeah can't win and at least want to have one last good fight?"** Raging Muscle rumbled even as he threw punch after punch.

That was, until Deku rapidly side-stepped to the right of him, gripping his arm in a vice-like hold someone his size should NOT have been able to around such a thick extremity.

"Observation #1. With your muscles so dense, you can exert insane amounts of force through them. However, doing this also limits your range of movements, leaving you only able to launch straight forward." Words said, the grip on Raging Muscles wrist suddenly took on entirely new strength, combined with another sweep of the legs. Only, instead of merely cause the villain to buckle, this completely swept him from his feet.

"HAAH!" With a great cry of excretion, Deku completed the shoulder throw set-up, smashing the roided fighter into the ground with a might crash.

 ***WHAM!* *WHAM!* *WHAM!***

Before doing it again. And again. And again, not giving him even a second of recovery.

Seeing he was in a daze from the sudden series of impacts, Deku set up with the next step of his plan. Muttering to himself as much to keep track of the plan as it was to demoralize the enemy, the words slipped loose.

"Observation #2. With each increase of strength you gain, you lose significant portions of speed. You also tend to prioritize your arms, leaving you top heavy and legs incredibly vulnerable."

As this happened, he finally finished channeling a pit more than 7% of One For All into his right arm, causing the appendage to buff out a small amount, and burn like a match had been placed upon your skin. Deku flinched at the feeling, but centered himself with the flowing adrenaline.

" **One For All: France... REVOLUTION! [2]"** With the mighty shout, Deku completed the final shoulder throw, only this time, he released the villain mid-swing, straight into the sky.

As Raging Muscle gained altitude, Deku crouched down on his toes, before shooting upward, shouting as he went.

"FINAL OBSERVATION! DUE TO YOUR MUSCLE MASS, YOU CAN'T TURN EASILY, AND HAVE NO WAY TO REACH BEHIND YOU IN THE OPEN! THIS IS THE END!" Deku screamed to the wind as he shot past Raging Muscle, before gravity began to take hold again.

As he came down, he landed on target. With a grunt of effort, the massive shoulders were gripped, and Deku had both legs leveraged to his back, both to keep him steady, and to give him the final bit of leverage needed.

" **ONE FOR ALL: GERMANY... SUUUUPPPLLLEEEEEXXXXX!"** Deku cried out as he kicked the villain in his lower back, knocking him in a full loop forward even as he kept his grip on Raging Muscle, who was now hurtling back towards the ground at an insane speed.

The villain himself? Well...

 **"WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD AREYOUINSANEWHATWHATWHATHOWIS THIS** _ **HAPPENI-**_ **"**

 ***BA-BOOOOOM~***

 **[SPOILER="Had to use this. This, but Bigger"][/SPOILER]**

 **[POV CHANGE]**

"Holy shit kid, I was joking..." Victor muttered to himself as he looked over, stupefied alongside the other police officers with you at the fight you had just seen.

How the fuck were we gonna deal with that?

To make matters worse, or slightly better, the last semi-earthquake gave the police station its last push, sending it crashing down like a stack of cards. Oh, boy.

"Well, this had been some shit. Alright boys! Let's deal with the aftermath!" Victor called out to his brothers in uniform, snapping from their dumbstruck states and getting them moving again.

"Haah...you'd better be okay kid..." Victor muttered for a moment before taking up his microphone again to direct away some of the more determined civilians, trying to see what all the recuse was.

 **[POV CHANGE]**

 **'How...how did this happen...'**

 **'I'm the strongest...so how.'**

 **"H-how...did I lo-ose? I..w-w-as the stro-GASP-strongest.."** The words that escaped from your lips were weak, barely a breath away from a whisper, such was the pain you were in. WHat a sight you must be too, all the power you had, and still not enough. Never enough.

You certainly weren't expecting your half-delirious question to be answered.

"Yeah. You were. For that full fight, you were absolutely stronger than me." The shrimp, no, the big fish before you said, laying beside you in your place in the crater. It would have been so easy to reach over there and wrap your hands around his scrawny neck, but now? It just felt...wrong.

 **"Then..H** ow?" The words were spoken a little easier than the last, but the pain was excruciating. Could you even move your arms? No...no, you couldn't. Whatever, your attention was completely focused on the person in front of you.

"Cause I fought SMARTER. You just kept rushing straight at me. It only took a bit to break down what you were doing." He answer, like it was so simple.

 **"Fight smarter? FIGHT SMARTER! BUT I'M THE STRONGEST! IT'S ALL I NEED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT TOOK FOR ME TO BECOME LIKE THIS!?"** The words spewed forth like the venom, but you didn't care.

"No, I don't. But what does that matter now?" And again, you were stopped short. Wh-

 **"-at?"** You croaked.

The big fish turned his head on the ground, sending a small pile of rubble loose, but you barely noticed. Instead, you were locked on his eyes. His bright, glowing blue eyes that were lit with a strength you always wanted.

"I don't know what caused you to become like you did. I don't know your life story, and at this point, it wouldn't really matter even if I did. You were trying to hurt people, so I stopped you. If it wasn't me, it would have been whoever else, but I was here. and now so are you." The answers...they were so simple. Too simple. THERE HAD TO BE SOMETHING!?

"You use fish names and metaphors a lot, so here's one for you." And you were snapped out of your spiraling thoughts. You hoped that wasn't a concussion. And the eyes again, they burned and struck and resounded.

"You keep saying your the strongest. You say you'll do anything to be the strongest. But what are your the Strongest OF? What your trying to be is a Big Fish in a Small Pond, while there's a whole world out there just waiting to be seen. So why limit yourself.

The air was heavy all of a sudden, all you could see was those eyes, those strong eyes, as your thoughts spiraled.

 _'Big fish in a small pond'_

 **"Why Limit yourself"**

 _ **"**_ ** _Do we have an Agreement?"_**

"Why are you looking for that kid anyway?"

And something...broke.

Tears began to stream down your-NO, Raging Muscles face as you realized just what you had been doing. What you had nearly done.

You had injured dozens, torn down buildings, and all in the pursuit of a single kid to...to **KILL**.

"W-what have I done. GASP...WHAT HAVE I DONE!" You began wailing into the night.

The tears began to stream down your face, over every monstrous feature, even as your arms shrank into themselves like balloons letting out air.

"You don't have to leave it like this you know." The bi-your SAVIOR, said, making you focus on him again, even as you broke down.

"You were stopped before you did anything too bad. You can still make a difference. YOU can still be strong, in a way that can actually help people." The words... they brought more tears to your eyes. You tried to kill, to main the person beside you, now in a sitting position and reaching towards you. How did you deserve this?

And, you felt your eyes widen around the tears, as a question formed on your lips.

"Who, w-what is your name?" You had to know. Who was this person, who fought so fiercely, who picked you apart, who was willing to forget about all of it and offer you a hand and a grin.

"My name is Deku. And yours?" Deku... you finally regained feeling in your arms...

And embraced his welcoming hand.

"My name...Is Jesse Mollusque." And my world became Golden Light.

 **END OF CHAPTER!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: AFTERMATH**

 _ **So, there we go everyone. And HOLY SHIT, was it a doozie to write. I fuckin hate third and first person after writing in Second person if that makes sense, so if some of this chapter feels a bit odd, that'd be why. But, I am a fair author, and will be going back to edit some of my previous chapters to make them nice and story like. Hope you all enjoy the level of work I give for you all.**_

 _ **Until Next Time!**_


	8. Chapter 7: The Aftermathening

**Chapter 7**

 **Aftermath: The Aftermathening**

The world was Gold and full of potential.

At least, that was how Jesse Mollusque would describe his surroundings at the moment.

He honestly had no idea what was happening. The last thing he remembered was talking with that ki-, no, DEKU, he deserved that much. Was talking with Deku about becoming more than what he was...just like.

Just like...

 **"Me, Dear Child."**

Jesse stiffened as soon as the 'voice' spoke. No, that was to light. Every syllable reverberated through his being and robbed the mind of any other thought. 

Spoiler: Holy Shi-

It was...a Butterfly. But in this world of gold, it was a stark break of color, of black and gold and flaking and **POWER AND LIFE AN-**  
 **  
 **"Cease your thoughts, Dear Child. Hear my creed, and resound."****

 **And again his mind was silenced.**

 **He could not bring his eyes to tear away from the figure before him, a being that both denied and defined colors and shapes beyond understanding.**

 ** **"You, who have given into Uncertainty and Fear, have become anchored. You have seen the depths, and still, wish to brave the pressures."****

 ** **"You, who have regained what was lost for power, shall now know STRENGTH."****

 ** **"Go forth, My Child, and face forth the ever-churning tide we call Life."****

 ** **"Go-"****

 **Anything else was lost in the spiraling haze of unconsciousness, drifting **Gold** and burning **Darkness**.**

 **POV SHIFT  
**  
Deku watched closely as the form of Raging Muscle, now known to be Jesse, gave a flash of golden light. He braced himself, expecting a counterattack or some other last-minute assault, but none such came.

Instead, he watched as Jesse seemed to slump over, muscles deflating like balloon's letting out air.

He...honestly weren't expecting that. Did he just give up quietly? Did he reach some unknown limit? Who could say, at this point?

Still, as much as the question burned his adrenaline-fueled mind, there were more important matters to be dealt with, for now at least.

"HEY, IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT OVER THERE? I'M FINISHED!" Deku shouted through cupped hands to the gathered police, prompting a small group to break ranks from where they were cordoning the area, and rush toward him.

"Yeah, we can tell. Jeez-us, I can see the outline of his body in that crater. Cement-guy's gonna LOVE that." You heard one cop mutter as he stared at the impact site you made, before being jostled by the guy beside him.

Either way, it did the job with snapping Izuku out of 'Hero' mode, and back into the mindset that informed him: 'Yes, your fight destroyed a good Building and a third'. 

Spoiler: Ya Done Goofed.

"O-Oh HOLY WOOOAAHHH! I JUST HELPED DEMOLISH A POLICE STATION! I JUST **DEMOLISHED** A POLICE STATION! AAAAHHHHHH!" He not so quietly freaked out, both hands flailing over his head, his brain racing on how to pay for such insane damages without bankrupting himself.

Seems the police weren't expecting that either, what with how most of them suddenly stopped in place, and were either giving Izuku the flattest possible faces, or barely covering their own laughter.

One such example...

"Pfft-a, hahaha, haa~, kid, you're great! One minute your flipping the guy all over the place and taking names, the next your still flipping out, but in different ways! Hilarious!" Victor laughed as he walked up, causing Izuku to freeze in his half rapid state, hands on either side of his head and one leg in the air.

"AH! Vic-I mean mister officer who I've never met before! WhatcanIdoforyou!?" He spoke a little too fast, coming out nearly as a jumble of sounds more than words.

"Ah, no need for that kid, you did us all a favour tonight. Call me Victor." He said as he held out his hand to shake, which Izuku shook instinctively.

'Oh crap, he winked!'

"Why don't we all go someplace more private than the middle of the street, so we can thank our new hero, aye?" Victor said, smile a little tighter and grip a little stronger.

Izuku gulped a little from his suddenly dry mouth, but managed to shakily nod, and began to walk with the police now surrounding him, blocking his short form from view.

If this was the price to pay...

"So what the hell kid, you're obviously the little green guy we brought in earlier." Victor spoke flatly as they finally arrived in the police station, or rather the remains of it that were still standing.

'Aaaa~nd there goes the secret identity' Izuku thought with a heavy wince at the sudden reveal, but couldn't really find it in himself to blame them. This was hardly a common thing to happen, either in this world or his own. (1)

"Y-yeah. That...was me you picked up earlier. S-sorry abo-bout the mess, ehehhe~" Izuku tried to chuckle sheepishly before dying back to silence when all eyes continued to focus on him.

"Wait, really? That's it? No trying to deny it, no 'It's just a coincidence?' Nothing?" Did Victor speak almost in...disappointment? With some similar notes behind him?

Now it was Izuku's turn to level a look of confusion, even as he took of the rabbit-like hood, allowing his hair to fluff back out.

"Yeeess~? Why would I deny that? You have me pretty pegged to rights, and there isn't much I could do to make you think otherwise." Izuku said, somewhat hesitantly due to the reactions around him.

"But you-, ah nevermind, I GUESS your right." Victor tried to begin before hunching over a bit, looking dejected. Behind him, several cops also exchanged some bills.

Izuku just continued looking confused. (2)

After a moment, though, Victor finally straightened up, and turned a bit more serious. Izuku decided to do the same, trying to channel a bit more Deku through his posture.

"Okay, that out the way, let's get to it kid. What're you doing here?" Victor stated.

Izuku stared the older cop in the eyes, along with the people waiting behind him, each doing something else but obviously paying attention. He takes a deep breath of air and slowly exhaled it.

It looks like it's time to actually tell someone about his circumstances.

This was going to be _fun_...

 **END OF CHAPTER  
**  
1) In a world where being a hero is literally a career path, the only people who really have to deal with secret identities are villains, vigilantes, and undercover heroes, none of which tend to last too long what with the distinctive nature of most Quirks.

2) People CAN put two and two together, and you should expect them too in most cases. It'd be weird to expect otherwise.

END OF FACTOIDS

 ** _DID YA MISS ME?_  
**


	9. Interlude: Fluttering Wings 1

New

"Haaaahh~"

A long sigh escaped your lips for a moment, echoing throughout your silent, empty room. It had been a long day, and at last you had been granted the peace of silence.

...The long, hard silence, only broken by the small sound of wings in flight.

"Welcome b-back, si-ir." Came the stuttered but no less calm voice of Nooroo, as he settled himself atop the edge of your desk, wings grazing the surface.

You never really understood why he stuttered, but it impacted little, so it went without another thought as you poured a tumbler of scotch, as well as a small amount for the little God in a shell.

The silence continued, as you both simply enjoyed the moment and the drink, in a rare moment of peace.

Sadly, such things quickly end, as so too did the burn in your throat. Matters had to be addressed.

"What of the latest Akuma to walk its path?" You spoke to your partner as you sealed the bottle and put it back. No excess was needed for the moment.

"It l-laasted four and a hal-f hours, befor-ore purified." Nooroo replied even as his feelers continued to graze the surface of his drink.

You felt a small frown form on your face, but it was swiftly turned back into a neutral line.

"Hmm. It seems I was wrong to assume they would last longer outside of Paris than in the city. No matter then, there is no shortage of suffering to be found in The City of Lights." You mused a moment, looking over the city from your open bay windows.

"Nooroo, Wings Open."

With a flutter of energy and a parting of spectral wings, where once a man stood the one to change the world.

"I will play this game a thousand times and a thousand more if it means I will obtain my wish. The miraculous will be mine."

 _Hawk Moth, Le Papillion, Villain, call me whatever you wish..._

 _I will see this cruel world changed.  
_

 **NEXT TIME, ON HERO OF HARD WORK!  
**  
"Look, there he is!"

 _"I've got you now!"_

 _His face turned downward into a sneer as he looked at your figure.  
_

"How...HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

 **"Never meet your hero's, kid."**

TILL NEXT TIME

 **AUTHORS NOTE** Hey everyone, sorry about the whole dumping of updates after nothing for a bit, but rest assured I AM doing things! Though I WILL be busier this next month, what with KH3 and my grandparents visiting, so on and so on! But, yeah, mass update and things moving over here, hope you all enjoy!


	10. Chapter 8: Lights, Camera,Disappointment

_**So….I'm back? Sorry about the whole lack of anything with this for...nearly a year now, wow, but I just fell of the Miraculous wagon HARD for a bit. PArt of it was a lack of great fics to read and inspire me like with my other works, but that's no help for all you here to enjoy and help me along the way. But no more. I return, and this story shall LIVE!**_

 _ **I swear I own nothing, not the place, time, any pictures I use outside of any I potentially commission, or the setting of this writing. What I DO own are means by which generous people can help and support a young man if they should choose. Available**_ _ **here**_ _**and**_ _ **here**_ _ **, or my profile for those curious. The first is to my P A treon, and the second is to a fund, for commissions or if you think I could use a little something extra.**_

 _ **Now let's get to work.**_

 **Chapter 8: Not All That Glitters is Gold**

 **OR**

 **Lights, Camera, Disappointment Part 1**

The day started like any other for Midoriya Izuku. Three eggs, a glass of milk, toast, and a set of 50 crunches, push-ups, and shadow boxing for twenty five minutes. Even being in another world, timeline, what have you wasn't enough reason to deviate from a good plan after all.

Meeting and 'unmasking' with the policemen had honestly been one of the best things to happen to Izuku. With their help, he had been given a foreigners VISA, and directed had him towards some of the legitimate student housing, fitting him in as a student at a school where there were the most 'Akuma' attacks in the last few weeks.

Their reasoning was that Izuku would act almost as an inside agent of a hero, being able to protect people from any kind of danger, or at least help minimize said danger. It also helped that he was in fact an actual student, diligent and smart enough to actually pass the schools entrance exam even with the ever shrinking language barrier.

On the other hand though, it also tied Izuku to another school, which cut into time he could be spending helping people, making money, or especially trying to find a way home.

Officer Victor, however, after seemingly dealing with the revelation of super-powered kids from another universe, very quickly pointed out that unless he went to a school, or was suddenly able to look about 10 years older, he'd just be branded with truancy and brought to one anyway, unless a guardian gave consent, much less the legality of how he was making money before.

To say the least, it took the wind from Izuku's sails with great aplomb.

That wasn't, however, to say that being in the school, Collège Françoise Dupont, was bad in any regard, far from it! The people had been nice, or at least indifferent enough to his presence, the classes were informative, and the teachers had a clear passion for what they did.

The most valuable thing however, was absolutely ending up in the same class as one Alya Cesaire. The creator of the LadyBlog, a single repository of knowledge dedicated towards the two known Heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

The fact that it included details and descriptions such as who they had been fighting, what and how they won, and even included pictures and videos that the news itself never showed nearly set Izuku's heart as a cataloger aflame with passion for such a kindred spirit of a Hero fan.

Then he found out how she got that information, and the smile and fire went right out.

Miss Bustier's class apparently had a worrisome habit of attracting trouble similar to 1-A's, but with none of the super-powered abilities to get them out of it. All of them had been involved in one incident or another to such a degree that they would have been put into witness protection long ago if this were Izuku's world, but they all seemed shockingly fine despite being in such circumstances.

Then came the REASON for all these 'incidents'. A blonde, sunglasses wearing, reason.

Chloé Bourgeois. The 'Queen Bee' of the school, daughter of the Mayor and a famous fashion designer, she belittled, beguiled, and derided people time and time again seemingly just to push them far enough to have them be 'Akumatized' as they had taken to calling it.

Izuku immediately thought that it might have been the girl herself causing these problems, but...she seemed too innocent for that. No, innocent was the wrong word. There was a lack of reason to doing so. That would be more accurate.

From what he had heard and read on the LadyBlog, more often than not Chloé herself ended up the primary target of the Akuma, to such a point she had begun to call Ladybug her 'Best Friend' on social media after all the times she had been saved. It just didn't add up, from any viewpoint.

No, this was someone else, taking advantage of a girl with more pride than necessary to push the envelope for some unknown goal.

The only questions that remained now, were who, and why.

At least, they were before Izuku bumped into someone, knocking both himself and the person to the ground with an audible 'oof' sound.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, lost it thought, I meandoyouneedhelpareyoualrightletmehelpyouup!" He began to ramble as he scrambled to his feet, already reaching out a hand to the fallen and seething form of the girl he had just been considering. Chloé.

"Oh, you'd BETTER be sorry you little veggie. Do you KNOW how much this sweater cost? I bet it's more than your shabby wardrobe put together." She seethed through clenched teeth, even as she took his hand.

The teeth unclenched for a moment due to surprise when she felt her body be pulled back to its feet much quicker than she thought such a small, nerdy looking person should have been able to, and again when he began bowing, still letting out apologies.

Now she was beginning to get antsy, seeing eyes getting drawn to the scene, and let out a huff.

There was no real point to insulting someone so utterly beneath her right now, not when she had better things to be doing. She'd be a gracious girl and accept his thanks...for now.

"Hmph. At least you know how to say sorry for such a bone-headed move. Next time you want your head in the clouds up here with us normal people, do us a favor and stay off the side, okay?" She finished off with a sickly smile, giving Izuku a patronizing pat on the cheek before walking right past him, ignoring his existence entirely.

Izuku kept his eyes locked onto her as she walked away, students scrambling out of her way with the exception of one nerdy looking girl breaking pace to trail behind her, a massive smile on her face.

'Okay, I can definitely see how she can get on people's nerves.' Izuku thought with a small sweatdrop, before shaking his head, turning back around and taking out a notebook, taking note of the conversation he'd just had and characteristics about the rest of his new classmates.

"That still isn't an excuse for violence however…" He muttered as he scribbled away, facing back up and deciding that it was a nice day, he'd be doing his homework in the park.

-SCENE CHANGE-

"Happy Birthday Son! We now how much you love him, so we got you tickets to see Captain Crusader! In person!" Maman gushed as she opened up a box, revealing the precious tickets from their box to her overjoyed child.

"Oh gosh, oh GOSH! I CAN'T WAIT!" Timmy squealed with glee, clutching his Maman tightly and bouncing in place.

This'll be the best day EVER!

END OF CHAPTER

 _ **So, here it is! No-one actually jumped in with anything though… eh, it was the thought that counts! Plus, this is after 9 months of silence. I'm shocked anyone came at all! Ah well, maybe next time. Don't forget to talk about things as well!**_


End file.
